Dear Helen
by rebeccavoy
Summary: A selection of Helen's correspondence.


Dearest Helen,

I held you in my arms today, your warm weight filling my arms. I waited eagerly to greet you, to usher you into this world, but I could hardly believe you would be so small, so beautiful, so perfect. I feel your soft skin against mine, watching as you wrapped your translucent fingers around your father's shaking hand.

You know it not yet, my dearest, but you are my world, my entire reason to be - my sanctuary of love in a bustling busy world. Your father, likewise, is already transfixed by you. Days that before would be spent hidden with dusty tomes now finds him sitting by your basket, arranging your lace gown, adjusting the dark locks that are already beginning to curl. He dotes on you, his little princess, and I would fear his turning your nature if I did not know his practical ways would eventually return.

Every day you change, details growing to enhance your little being. I could not love you more my dearest, and I wake each day to the joy of your presence.

Loving you always,

Your Mother.

My Dear,

I apologise in advance for my absence over the coming days, it was unavoidable.

Be sure to attend to your lessons and please heed Susan as you would myself - be a dear and help her with the accounts, you know her difficulties with finances.

I'll be thinking of you always and will bring you a lovely new book for our collection.

From,

your father

To Miss Helen Magnus,

It is with regret that I must inform you that your application at Oxford Collage has been declined.

We recognise your outstanding academic transcript and letters of recommendation, however Oxford University is not accepting female applicants at this time.

Your academic standing qualifies you to undertake your classes in an auditory capacity. Unfortunately, however, these will not culminate in a degree of standing.

We wish you all the best for your future endeavours.

Sincerly,

Frances Thomas

_Dean of Admissions_

My Dearest Helen,

If you're reading this letter now, holding my words within your hands, then I have fallen. I hope for your sake that it was not at your hand – but knowing you as I do I'm sure you will have it no other way.

I love you my dear one, more than I have breath to say. I would give my very soul – what little of it is left, to be the man you want me to be, to be the man I would want for you, but I fear it is not to be the case. These are most brisk and giddy-paced times in which we live, and I have little faith in the passage of time slowing to allow me the taking of breath.

I impeach you, please remember me as I was, not as the monster I am becoming. If I could master the whirligigs of Time I would do so, simply to return to your side but it is too late for such a thing; it is too hard a knot for me t'untie.

Please remember my love, for it is the one part of me that will never be corrupted.

John

Dear Helen,

I write in the hopes this letter reaches you. Our attempts to communicate with you thus far have been unsuccessful - our concern is growing and would be much assuaged by your swift reply.

This cannot continue, Helen my dear, you need our support and companionship in this trying time. Not even you could endure this hardship on your own.

Please return to use Helen, and please do so with fullness of health, if not spirit. Your long absence, while understandable, pains us all. We miss you. I miss you. We miss your company and intelligence both. We miss your sweet humour and gentle handling of our young Nigel. Nikola is beside himself with grief and worry - though he'd never own to it. And as for myself, I feel as though my life has been depleted of all joy. To loose John, his memory as well as his person is crushing, but to loose you also, your quiet friendship and gentle smiles, the ability to reach out and comfort you with a touch is a pain too horrendous to bear.

Please do not condemn us to bear it alone.

Yours always,

James

To Miss H. Magnus,

I am writing to express my concerns about your daughter's behaviour in class. Ashley is a bright and energetic child who is attacking her school work with vigour - in fact, for all my years of teaching, I have never seen a kindergartener with such a thirst for knowledge.

The concern I have, however, is in regards to her rather sizeable imagination. While at first her stories and creative approach to news time was enjoyed by all, her imagination is beginning to impact her relationships with others. I fear if this continues it will cause lasting damage to her social development - especially in light of her notable temper.

I would greatly appreciate your taking the time to discuss with Ashley the distinction between fact and fiction. Should you have any questions or wish to discuss this matter further I would welcome it, and can be contacted through the school.

Thank you,

Megan Cole

_Teacher_

You will be killed in less than three minutes. Meet me now. Tesla. PS. You look hot.

Helen -

Don't think we haven't noticed that you've turned your phone off. I hope you realise that this is directly against Sanctuary regulations - your regulations. You'll come to regret it, I'm sorry to say, as we let Kate deal with your voice mail. And the fact that I've had to resort to slipping notes under your door to communicate with you is ridiculous.

Holing yourself up in your office is not going to do you any good, and you know it. You of all people should be aware of the determination and ingenuity of your staff. We will be victorious.

Now come out and have your yearly physical before the Big Guy resorts to taking your door of the hinges.

Will


End file.
